


Paradise

by AbithaGray



Series: Uncharted Spring Week 2017 [7]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Baby Sam, Easter, F/M, baby nate, green - Freeform, lemonade, rain showers, soak up the sun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbithaGray/pseuds/AbithaGray
Summary: Lemonade, Rain showers, Green, Easter, Soak up the sun, Baby Sam, Baby Nate





	

Cassandra mixed the last of the sugar in the lemonade glasses, setting them on the tray and picking it up to go out back.  She stepped through the open door and set the drinks on the end table beside the wicker chaise and sat down.

 

“Boys!”  she called.  Her sons poked their heads out from the tree house window and spotted their mother waving at them.  “Lemonade!”

 

Sam grinned.  “Lemonade!”

 

“Lem’nade!”  his two year old brother echoed back to him.

 

“Come on Nathan, let’s go down the slide together, ok?”

 

Nate nodded enthusiastically and waited for Sam to settle himself at the top of the slide, opening his arms out to his baby brother.  He climbed over Sam and settled in his lap, feeling protected when he he felt Sam’s arms circle around him.

 

“Ready?  One, two—“

 

“Free!”

 

Their mother’s heart melted watching her boys sliding down together and racing to her embrace.  She felt so incredibly lucky to have two kids that were so in love with each other.  Arguments were few and far between, most of them being age related differences.  _No Nathan, Samuel can stay up a little later than you because he’s older.  No Samuel, you can’t fit in that swing set anymore, that’s just for Nathan now_.

 

Sam was chatting about the new pirate book daddy had gotten them, Nathan babbling and trying to parrot his big brother’s sentences.  Cassandra smiled and nodded, handing them each a lemonade.  Nathan reached for Sam’s big boy glass and Cassandra tried to get him to be interested in his sippy cup, of which the effort was futile.

 

“Here Nathan, this is how you drink out of a glass.”  Sam demonstrated and pointed to himself, Nathan watching intently, gripping his own tiny cup.

 

Cassandra unscrewed the cap and held onto the container gingerly, letting her youngest son do most of the work.  She tilted it up slowly and Nathan leaned backwards, Cassandra pressing a palm to his lower back to keep him from doing so.

 

Sam continued to try to instruct Nathan how to use a grown-up cup.  Their mother convinced her youngest that if he wanted to use a cup without a top then he would please sit down…of which Nathan had a difficult time doing.  

 

After her youngest spilled most of his drink on himself (and ingested most of Sam’s, of which he was more than willing to share) he was ready to go back out to the grass and run around.  She watched her boys play pirates and flop around on the grass, yelling and screaming and having a great time.  

 

She settled herself back on the lounge chaise and put her shades on, soaking up the sun in her own personal paradise.

**Author's Note:**

> If you do not leave a kudo, please leave a comment as to how I can improve. Thank you.


End file.
